When Everything Falls Into Place
by NeonDomino
Summary: Superhero/Villain!AU and ABO. After falling for his target, and finding out his organisation has plans to kill his childhood love, Assassin/super-villian Sirius makes the hard choice to switch sides and help the good guys, in order to protect those he loves. Sirius/Remus/James.


**DEDICATED TO: Raybe - Secret Santa - Superhero AU / ABO / James/Sirius/Remus**

Also written for:

Hogwarts Assignment 1 - Demonology 11 - Write about someone seducing for something other than love/lust

Winter Seasonal:

Days of the Year - Jan 31st - Backwards Day - Write about someone doing something backwards (eg a couple living together before dating)

Winter Prompts - (object) Dressing gown

Birthstones - Aquamarine - "Where did the time go?"

Flowers - Winter Jasmine - Theme: Protection

Elemental - (object) water bottle

Winter in Japan - Write about people cuddling

Specific House - Trait: devious

Writing Club

Assorted Appreciation - 27 - Write about discovering a new power or ability

Disney - Songs - 6 - Hellfire: Write about two different views of the same person

Showtime - 9 - Our Love is God - Meeting with someone

Amber's Attic - 4 - Harley Quinn - Write about someone trying to turn their life around

Liza's Loves - 12 - Write a story with a memory/flashback

Angel's Arcade - Character - 2- Superman: Superhero!AU

Lo's Lowdown - Character based - 3 - Mr Peanutbutter - Write about an optimist

Film Festival - 5 - Going home to see family after many years / 27 - Dressing Gown

Build a Cheese Board Challenge - Bread and Crackers - (word) final

Around the World - Character: Dorea

Pop Figure - Captain America - 1. Trait: Stubborn / 4 (trope) long lost love

Herbology - A proposal / Thunder / Counting

Fortnightly - Family Feud: Question 2 - 1 (action) touching someone

1000 - Sirius/Remus/James

365 - word: brother

Scavenger - Write a triad or moresome

* * *

 **Falling Into Place**

 **Superhero ABO - James/Sirius/Remus - Written for Raybe!**

* * *

"I trust him," James said, looking out of the glass windows and into the room below. Underneath the meeting room, Sirius Black paced the main meeting area, examining the pictures on the wall.

"I don't understand," Kingsley said, glancing down along with James. "Who is he?"

"You don't recognise him?" James asked. "Add a lot of leather and look again. That's Sirius Black, trained assassin."

"You mean… he's from the Black family?" Kingsley said, sounding wary at the mention of his name.

James shrugged. "Yeah, but we grew up together. I told him… I mean, his parents work against everything we stand for and he had a hard choice to make, but I said if he ever truly needed help, to come to me. He wouldn't be here unless he was asking for help. We need it and I trust him."

"What if he's here to spy on us?" Gideon asked doubtfully. "How did he even get in?"

"Trust me. If he wanted to spy on us, we'd not have seen him. As for getting in… again, he could have been in and out of here without us ever realising. He's in that room because he wants to be there. He'd know how many of us are up here watching him. Don't take him for granted. Furthermore, he got into our heavily secured base this easily, I have no doubt he'll get out again with just as much ease."

"We know his reputation," Kingsley insisted, turning back to the band of superheroes at the table. "And never has James failed us, I trust his judgement. Mr Black is standing in our usual conference room and this is a rare opportunity."

"What exactly are his powers?" Amelia asked, standing up from her seat an peering down through the glass.

"Sirius is an Omega assassin. I used to call him… well, that's not important. He moves so quietly that no-one hears him coming. Those that he can't find alone… well, he seduces them in order to get them into a private environment before killing them. Those are just two of his many skills."

"He sleeps with them to get them alone?" Fabian asked, looking slightly disgusted at the idea.

"No, he seduces them in order to get them alone," James snapped. "Though it's not really any of your business, is it? Don't pass judgement on him like that. Sirius _is_ an assassin, but that's all. He's here for help and I don't care what the rest of you think, but he has mine."

"You're taking a chance on a childhood friend who might be here to trick us," Fabian insisted. "I don't know that we can trust him."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm requesting that you trust me," James snapped. He glanced down to where Sirius had settled at the table. "I made a promise years ago. I'm not going to break that promise. Sirius has skills that could benefit our side should he defer to us… but I'd help him if he had no skills at all. I'd help him even if he planned to go back to his family afterwards - he's important to me."

"Swayed by another pretty Omega?" Snape sneered.

"Swayed by someone who was my best friend before he even presented. I've not seen him since before he presented as an Omega," James insisted. "And I'll remind you to mind yourself, Snivellus, since the last 'pretty Omega' that swayed me was Lily. I'm sure she'd be impressed that you only see her by her looks and secondary-gender and don't see past that. You're lucky she wasn't able to get here at short notice, otherwise she'd realise—"

"If you speak—"

"Enough," Alastor Moody snapped, causing everyone at the table or standing near the glass to fall silent. The meeting had been called in haste upon realising someone else was in the place and the meeting had been everyone arguing over what to do about the intruder. But Moody had yet to give his valued opinion. Former superhero and now commander for the newest ones, Moody's opinion held the most weight.

"What do we do?" Kingsley asked him, turning to look at the older man.

"Like Potter said, he can get in and out as he pleases. He's here for a reason. We'll hear him out, but keep an eye on him. Constant Vigilance, as this could be a trap."

"I don't think there'll be a trap in our own conference room," Kingley insisted.

Moody pressed his lips together. "We'll see," he said. "Potter, we're trusting your judgement."

...oOo...

"Prongsy, is that you?" Sirius asked, as James pushed the door open. What James hadn't expected was to have his arms full as Sirius flung himself at him. He knew his team would interfere, so raised his hand to signal everything was okay, before wrapping his arms around Sirius. Suddenly it was like they had seen each other only yesterday, and that the years apart hadn't happened. It was too easy to hold Sirius tightly in his arms.

"Long time no see," James commented.

"Yeah. If I knew this was how you turned out… where did all these muscles come from? You used to be skinny and scrawny." His hands moved from around James, gliding up his arms. Long fingers wrapped around his biceps. "If I had known, I'd have come back sooner." His voice took on a seductive edge.

James resisted a shiver at the tone, quickly seeing the side to Sirius that got other people killed. Instead he chuckled. "You've changed a lot too," he said. "Last I remember, you were burning up over dinner, then my mother practically threw me out into the garden, herded you up to one of the bedrooms so she could call a doctor, and I got a very informative talk from my father about sex and Omegas and stuff. Then your parents show up and take you away. The last time we talked…"

"I called you after my first heat," Sirius murmured, pulling away. James found himself staring into familiar grey eyes. "Father thought it best that I not see you again. It was that kiss that brought the heat on. Do you remember?"

James didn't reply. Sirius had been fifteen and James had been fourteen at the time - Sirius hadn't presented as Alpha or Omega, so the general consensus was that he was a Beta with simple shapeshifting abilities. Shapeshifting wasn't impressive to the Black family so he had been ignored in favour of the ones who could do more. But when it came to Sirius' scent… well, there was an edge to it that fascinated James. So when Sirius surprisingly had pressed his lips to James' out of the blue one day just before dinner, James' reaction was to allow it to happen rather than pull away.

It was a simple brush of lips, two teenagers not really sure about what they were doing, not having any idea how to move the kiss along or even what it meant. But James hadn't forgotten about it. Not for one moment did it bother him that he was kissing another guy.

"I remember," James said, lowering his voice slightly. "We're here now and if nothing else, you've got my help. Whatever you need. You know that, right?"

Sirius nodded, moving away slightly. "I know that. You may have gotten older… handsomer, but you've still got the same heart. I needed help and there was no doubt where I'd come."

"You could have just called," James said. "When you were spotted in here, all the alarms went off."

"I was curious," Sirius admitted. "It took ages for anyone to spot me. I've been here over an hour and not even been offered a cup of tea. Your mum would be appalled."

"I'll have some bits brought up," James insisted. "Come, let's sit down. I'll introduce you to my team and you can tell us why you're here."

Sirius nodded. He followed James to the conference table, taking seat at the head where Moody usually sat. He leaned back, his boots resting on the table in front of him.

"Sirius," James began, but Moody shook his head. Clearly Moody was considering the benefits of having Sirius on side, and if he had to give up his seat this one time, it was worth it. He settled at the other end of the table, his gaze fixed warily on Sirius.

James opened his mouth to begin the introductions, but Sirius was too quick, speaking up before James could make a sound. "Everything is falling apart," Sirius said, reaching into the waistband of his jeans, under his t-shirt and pulling out some files. "My latest assignments… let's just say that I could justify past assignments, but I've been asked to kill or betray people that my heart won't allow me to."

"Your heart…" James murmured, his own falling at the words. Though he hadn't seen Sirius for so long, and had only watched him for about an hour from the room above, waiting eagerly to get into the same room, he was already as captivated with his childhood friend as he had been in his youth. He took a deep breath. "We'll keep you safe, just—"

"Jamie, it's not me that needs to be kept safe," Sirius insisted. He set one of the files down on the desk, sliding it over to his friend. "I usually take out other villains who do my family wrong. I do bad things, but at least I can justify it." His gaze shifted around the table and he took in the disapproval on a couple of the faces. "I justify it to myself," he clarified. "I'm one of the bad guys, I'm sure you're all aware who I am and what I do." He shifted his gaze back to James. "This man however, he'd never harm a fly. He's… well, if my family are all askew about him, I'm sure your Order has him on your radar too. I'm here to ask you to protect _him_."

James reached for the file, curious as to who had stolen Sirius' heart away from him. He flipped it open, finding a picture of a man who appeared to be in the middle of a lecture of some kind. Probably so caught up in his words, he hadn't noticed the picture being snapped.

"Remus Lupin," Sirius said. "Possibly the only Alpha I've ever encountered to resist my charms. At first I saw him as a challenge, but… he's my friend. He matters to me. I… I'll do whatever it takes to ensure his safety from my family."

Something about the name rang a bell, but James couldn't place it. He glanced towards Kingsley and Moody, both leaning forward with interest at the mention of Lupin's name.

"Regulus is missing," Sirius added. "I'm asking a lot from you, but… my friend and my brother. They both need help and I… well, I'm not enough to provide it. I can't be with Remus all of the time. He doesn't even fully understand the danger he's in. He needs to be brought somewhere safe, or protected somehow."

"Why were you assigned to him? Kill, or get information?"

"Both," Sirius said. "I posed as a Professor from another University. My seduction failed for the first time in years, so I sought another way to get his attention. We've discussed everything, been to museums and art galleries and I've actually enjoyed myself. I'm scared he won't forgive me when he finds out what I really am."

"And you've left him alone?" James asked. "Is he safe right now?"

Sirius nodded. "My family still assume I'm on assignment," he insisted. "But they're unhappy with the amount of time the assignment has been taking. They're threatening to send someone else with… other talents to extract the information we need."

"Are they watching?" James checked.

Sirius nodded. "Not me. But they'll have eyes on him. I couldn't bring him here until I knew it was safe to do so. There are other factors… if you're aware."

"His abilities," Kingsley said, speaking up.

Sirius nodded. "Unfortunately in his scientific research…"

"Uncontrollable shapeshifting powers," Moody finished.

"He's not to be locked up," Sirius insisted, crossing his arms. "I can keep his powers at bay myself. It's one of the reasons I was chosen to go ahead with this. When this started, I was considered the quickest and most effective choice."

"How?" James asked. "If his powers are uncontrollable, how do you keep them at bay?"

Sirius grinned. "Try and be invisible."

James took a deep breath, imagining all visibility fading from his body and clothes. It was a practiced action and James could do it with ease. When he first started training, he'd forget to make his clothes invisible, but he had practiced his skills so many times that he hadn't forgotten in too long. But this time he didn't feel the change happening. Turning invisible always made his skin feel soft, as though someone was rubbing silk over his body. It was a wonderful sensation, especially when he was having a private moment, but there was no change to his skin at all. He glanced down at his hands. "What did you do?"

"I can block powers," Sirius said. "It used to be everyone's powers in a certain radius, but I've honed the skill so I can focus it where needed." His smug smile faded. "It's why my parents came for me at yours, James. Male Omegas are rare, and there have been two in our family before. We all gain the same power - to block other people's powers - something in our blood that reacts with the Omega genes or something. You get Remus here, I'll make sure he doesn't shift. Your team can benefit from his research, whatever it is."

"What research?" Amelia asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "Though I'm usually quick with working out what's useful and what isn't. I've searched for his research and had no luck and he hasn't really said much about it yet. I was hoping he'd open up, then I stopped trying because of pesky feelings," he said. "Look, I need to know if you're in or not. Get him and his research somewhere safe and I'll stay with him." Sirius hesitated for a moment. "In fact, right now I think all three of us could use a safe-house." He watched James carefully.

"Why me?" James asked. "You're not telling us something." His gaze moved down to the other folder on the tabe.

Sirius slid over the second folder. "This morning I overheard something. James. Peter Pettigrew… he's been feeding information from the Order to the DEs. You're the next target. I'm not sure who'll they'll send, but… I had to warn you. I managed to get my hands on your file before I got out of there."

"What if this is just a ploy to have the three of you holed up somewhere together so you can take them both out," Benjy suggested. "I don't like this."

"From what I've heard, Sirius has had ample opportunity to take out Lupin," James insisted. "If they're going on trips and outings together." He was proud that he hid the jealousy he was feeling. "Plus, he can block my powers, so he could have just come after me in the street, or even come after my parents. They'd have opened their door to him willingly, without considering him a threat. Plus, if this Lupin guy is important, he'll need someone to protect him. Sirius can't do this alone." He crossed his arms. "Moody, thoughts?"

The file was passed down the table and Moody opened it, glancing over the information. "That little rat," Moody snarled. "There's information of your next assignment here. I _knew_ that the Nouvel family were into something shady. They have ties to the Death Eaters and the fact the Death Eaters are after you proves that. Unfortunately, we now need someone on the inside more than ever."

"They'll have ways of detecting James. It'll all be set up," Sirius said, sighing. "They'll be waiting for him."

"Then we change tactics," James said heavily. "But let's focus on getting Lupin here. That's our main issue. If someone else does my mission, the heat on me should lift. But for now..."

"Dora will go and retrieve Lupin. She can disguise herself as a student, I'll contact her now. As for you both - you are to remain here until Lupin has arrived."

James sighed, slumping back in his seat. He had been preparing for his mission for weeks. He written up ideas, submitted a few reports on well thought out plans on how to cautiously execute his mission. He needed to get his hands on information, but the building he was going to was extremely secure and his invisibility was beneficial to that sort of task.

He had worked hard on his paperwork which also outlined possible things that could go wrong and solutions. Back-up plans and escape plans should things go horribly wrong.

All of that work and the mission would go to someone else.

"How long for?" James asked, tapping his fingers against the table. "If the three of us disappear, how long will it last?"

"Until the mission is over. They want you taken out so that they can derail things. They'll be waiting for you and perhaps in their distraction, we'll find someone else who can get into the building. I think another job for Tonks. She can go into the company in place of an actual employee. We get into the records and find someone who has access to the top floor and go from there."

It sounded too easy and James resisted folding his arms. He had worked so hard on this and felt a little bitter.

"She's not trained well enough," Kingsley insisted. "She'll be handy when retrieving Lupin because she can pose as one of his students. But something like what James had to do…"

"We can discuss this later," Moody decided. He turned his gaze back to Sirius. "You'll get your protection, for all of you. We won't turn away someone in need, and Lupin could assist us."

"I can assist too," Sirius insisted. "If Remus, James and I all disappear…" he shrugged his shoulders. "My family are smart. They'll quickly realise I've crossed over to the other side. I may as well put my skills to use somewhere. None of us knew Remus when I accepted the assignment, but they knew that James mattered to me. So assigning someone to kill him, rather than just incapacitating him for a short time… that's too far over the line. I have people to protect now."

The door opened at the side of the room and everyone looked. Tonks beamed around. "Wotcha," she said excitedly. "You called?"

...oOo...

 _Sirius had watched the man for a couple of days to get an idea of his likes and dislikes and attempting to get a read on his personality. People liked to talk about themselves, but they needed prompting sometimes and it helped if Sirius already knew things. Preparation mattered in these cases._

 _The file mentioned that the man was a scientist, yet also lectured in History and covered for an English class, so this Professor was a smart man. Sirius didn't know much about Science, but he was somewhat into History and he spoke English, so it shouldn't be too hard._

 _Yet he disguised himself and slipped into one of the History lessons amidst the other students. No-one even looked his way and Sirius kept himself at the back, kept his head down, but watched the way Remus Lupin talked animatedly about Medieval Studies, and Sirius found himself learning things he hadn't previously known. He had been there only to get a read on Remus Lupin, but there was something about the Alpha's voice that made him really listen._

 _He found himself at another lecture the following day, slightly displeased that the man only had two lectures lined up at the current time. He introduced Medieval and Modern Languages and Literature and Sirius was fascinated. He could listen to Remus Lupin talk all day._

 _And he would have to, once he started his seduction of the man. It would take only a few weeks at most and Lupin would give him every scrap of information he needed, every bit of private research he was doing, then Sirius would end his life as he had so many times with other people._

...oOo...

Sirius paced the room and James watched, trying not to allow his gaze to linger on parts of Sirius that they wanted to move to. It wasn't the right time to admire Sirius' looks, especially not when Sirius needed his help. Plus, Sirius was interested in someone else which meant that even if Sirius was looking back, it wasn't meant to be.

"He's not going to forgive me for deceiving him," Sirius stated, slamming his hand down hard on the table.

"This is why you came though," James said.

"I know. I didn't see another way, but I can't think of how to… he's going to hate me. He cares about me, James, and our friendship is based on a lie. Not to mention that I've hurt people - killed them. How do I explain to him that I'm a murderer? How can he overlook that?"

"If you mean something to him, he should be able to," James replied. "Maybe in time. The point is - his life matters to you more than anything. Focus on him living and make everything else come second. If it's meant to be, it'll all fall into place."

"That's rubbish," Sirius snapped. "Because _we_ were supposed to fall into…" he tore his gaze from James, his cheeks flushing red. "Just because something _should_ fall into place, it doesn't mean that'll happen," he continued, a more controlled tone to his voice. "But you're right about one thing. As long as Remus lives, this is a win. No matter how he feels about me."

"I know that there's a good person inside of you, underneath the bad things you've done," James murmured. "Maybe a lot has changed since we used to know each other, but that's one thing that hasn't. You are a good person, Sirius. You couldn't kill Remus because you care for him and because he's not one of the bad people you usually go after. I've seen files of these people and I know that each of them did bad. That doesn't justify murder, but…" he trailed off. "I always thought we would—"

The door swung open and Nymphadora walked in, Remus at her side. He looked around the room, confused.

"Remus. You're here!" Sirius rushed over, relieved and James stared after him. He wasn't sure if he was glad that Remus' arrival had stopped his confession, or if he was annoyed to not tell Sirius that he always thought they'd end up together in the end.

"Sirius? What's happening?" Remus asked, his gaze falling on Sirius. "What's happening? I got told by your friend that my life is in danger - and so is yours. I packed as quickly as I could." He dropped his bag, his hands wrapping around Sirius. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Remus, I… please come and sit down," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus briefly before moving away. "I need to tell you the truth… a lot of truths actually."

Remus nodded warily. "I knew our friendship was too good to be true," he said, taking a seat at the table. He glanced towards James, smiling at him.

James returned the smile. Well, he tried.

"Remus, this is James. James, Remus."

"Oh, is he the friend you mentioned?" Remus perked up at the information. "I'm glad you both got back in touch with each other. But we'll talk about that later. Your life is in danger, Sirius. How can I help you?"

Sirius fidgeted in his seat, not bringing his gaze up to Remus. The air was suddenly thick with the scent of panic, and James leaned over, his hand resting on Sirius' at the same time Remus' hand shot over. They all looked around at each other, but neither of the pair moved their hands from Sirius'.

"Tell him," James murmured.

Sirius nodded his head. "Remus, it wasn't a coincidence that we met. I was sent to kill you."

James wanted to slap a hand over Sirius' mouth but resisted. That wasn't how he would have led the conversation.

"Kill… kill me?" Remus pulled his hand away, and James did the same. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course, that changed," Sirius murmured. "I was supposed to get your research from you. Usually I seduce information from people before killing them, but… I couldn't hurt you."

Remus stared at him for a long moment, assessing.

"I'm giving you a chance to explain," he finally said. "I want the truth. Where am I? Why am I in danger, and who are you all?"

"I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix," James said, watching Remus nod in understanding. He shot James a wary look. "You know about us?" James continued.

"I'm aware," Remus said. "Everyone knows who the Order are. However, I didn't recognise you. Things must be bad if I'm meeting the Order when they're out of disguise, and if I have an… can I assume 'assassin', after me."

"You assume correctly," Sirius murmured, his voice filled with hurt. "I know there's no way you can forgive—"

"Sirius, please," James insisted. "Explain everything first, okay?"

"Why am I here then?" Remus asked. "Is it because of my…" he glanced between the pair, trailing off, clearly uncertain as to what information they had on him.

"You've been on our radar for some time according to my boss," James insisted. "But we only step in when people get hurt. You've been better at controlling your powers."

"Meditation, and… well, Sirius seems to make it even easier," Remus offered.

"I have powers. I… I can block those powers of others. When I sense the urge to change within you, I can take your power away temporarily until you're calmer."

"It's not your powers we're interested in though," James continued. "You're working on _something_ that caused the Death Eaters to want you dead. We're not entirely sure if they want to steal your research and use it to their own means, or if they want to destroy it. I don't even know what it is. But that's not relevant to me right now. My goal is to keep you both safe."

Remus nodded his head. "Guard duty?"

"The Death Eaters also want James dead," Sirius said, his head dropping into his hands. "Because of a mission he was supposed to go on. I can't let either of you get hurt, so I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. The plan is for the three of us to be put into a safe-house. With my power, I can block that of the enemy. I'm also a trained fighter."

"We both are," James said, surprising Sirius.

"I knew there was something strange about our friendship," Remus murmured. "You appeared out of nowhere and you flirted with me. I should have known from that. Then the coffee-shop. I suppose your brother didn't really let you down - I guess he's not really missing like you said the other day when you came over upset. Was that just a ploy too?"

Sirius shook his head, clearly miserable. "He really is missing," he said. "But you're right about the rest. Except for thinking it suspicious that anyone would flirt with you. Anyone would be mad not too. I've never met anyone like you, Remus. I mean… I've only met two Alphas in my life that I'd do anything for…" his gaze shifted between the pair. "And by being here right now - I'm choosing the both of you over everything - over my job, my reputation… over my family. It's worth it because you're both worth it."

"Tell me something that was real," Remus murmured, dropping his gaze. "That it wasn't all lies and tricks and fake."

Sirius faltered. "I really do like Art," he began. "I told you about James… that was true too. Maybe I haven't told you big things about me, but I've been honest about small things. I really don't go to the cinema often and had fun when we did. I didn't lie when I said you matter to me. That I care about you. That I'd do everything to protect you."

"I think I need a bit of time to think," Remus said, shaking his head. "Is there somewhere where I can be alone?"

James nodded. "Upstairs," he said. "I'll bring you up there. Sirius, we'll talk in a bit, okay? You wait here."

Sirius nodded miserably, and James watched as Remus reached for the case he had brought with him, clearly not wanting to leave it unattended.

They walked silently through the building and James showed Remus the upstairs room that he had watched Sirius from just that morning.

"He was sent to kill me," Remus said. "How do I forgive that?"

"Do you want to?"

"Sirius matters to me," Remus replied softly. "But… everything we had was based on a lie."

James followed Remus to the glass where they looked down at Sirius. Sirius hadn't moved from his seat, but his head was in his hands.

"If he hadn't have been sent to you, someone else would have and you could be dead already," James pointed out. "He didn't know you when the assignment was given to him. You were just another Alpha, another target. It must tell you something that after meeting you, he realised you matter so much to him that he would give up his entire life for you? By protecting you, he's turning his back on everything."

"But he's an assassin."

"He _was_ a Death Eater until he walked in this morning," James agreed. "So are his parents, his brother. His aunt and Uncle, his cousins. He's part of a family that make up the majority of them. He had to make a choice at fifteen, Remus. His parents neglected him because they thought he only had basic, useless powers. But when he presented, something changed and his ability was useful so his parents came for him. He couldn't have left until he was eighteen, so that's three years of them convincing him to remain. His parents might be evil, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to make them happy, proud of him. Yes, he's done bad things, but I can tell you without a doubt that I trust him with my life and that he's got a good heart underneath it all."

"I know," Remus admitted. "He's… he's an assassin but he's also so vulnerable and he wears his heart on his sleeve. I can't walk away from him, but I don't know how to forgive him for lying to me."

"And what would you have done if he had come to you one day and told you this?"

Remus shrugged, his gaze not moving from Sirius. "How much danger is he in?"

"A lot," James said. "I'm only a threat because of my mission, but he's turned his back on everything. His family don't share his loyalty and I don't doubt they'll be out for blood. His power could derail them."

"Then I'm staying with him," Remus insisted. "No matter how hurt I am, I'm going to be there to protect him."

James nodded. "Even if I wasn't a target, I'd do the same."

Remus smiled. "So, here it starts. Protecting Sirius at all costs."

"And protecting each other," James added. "We'll make it through this and be safe at the end of it."

"I love your optimism," Remus insisted, turning away from the glass at last.

"I have faith in this organisation. That they can protect us, that all of us can work together to stay safe and protect each other."

"And the fact that we're willingly staying with someone whose organisation wants us dead? He was told to kill me, and his parents want you dead…"

"Do you trust him?" James asked.

"Yes, though I'm starting to be concerned about myself for doing so," Remus sighed. "I hope this doesn't go south."

James chuckled. "I do too. But I don't think either of us have a choice. We both want to protect Sirius, so we'll do what it takes."

Remus glanced back at the glass and James followed his gaze, not feeling as confident as he had sounded. It was clear that Remus had feelings for Sirius, plus James had his own and was clearly not as over Sirius Black as he had thought for the past ten years.

If Remus had been an arsehole, it would have been easy. He could have spent time getting to know Sirius, maybe won Sirius over… but Remus was clearly a good guy. Hurt and betrayed by Sirius, but still putting Sirius' safety first.

Which meant that James would try and keep his distance. Sirius had expressed feelings for Remus, and James wasn't going to stand in the way of Sirius' happiness. It just meant that the time in hiding with the both of them would be hard, because he'd have to watch Sirius fall in love with someone who wasn't him.

...oOo...

 _"Excuse me, I'm a little lost. Do you mind… I mean, if you're not busy, would you be able to help me? This University is like a labyrinth and I'm feeling a little like Theseus," Sirius said._

 _Remus Lupin smiled. "It's preferable than feeling like the Minotaur," he responded._

 _"Ah, well I've had two cups of tea today. Perhaps that's how I'd be feeling without the tea," Sirius responded, earning a slight laugh from the other man._

 _"Of course. Are you searching for the centre of the maze or the exit?"_

 _"The exit. I've already seen the lecturer I was here to talk to, but neglected to recall the way I entered. Unfortunately I insisted I was fine. I'm certain I've passed this room about three times, but saw you were inside and hoped you'd be able to help me." Sirius flashed his most charming smile._

 _Remus glanced away, his gaze moving up the hall. He wasn't so used to receiving such smiles from handsome Omegas. "This way," he said. "I'll walk with you, make sure you find the way."_

 _"I'd really appreciate that," the Omega said. "My name is Sirius."_

 _"Sirius? Such an interesting name. When you compared yourself to Theseus, I couldn't imagine you'd have an even more interesting name than that," Remus commented as they began walking._

 _Sirius grinned. "Do you know something about having an interesting name or should I be calling you something like David or… John."_

 _Remus chuckled. "You've managed to guess my middle name at least. I'm Remus Lupin."_

 _Sirius paused, holding out his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you," he said, as Remus reached out to shake. "It's just a shame that my visit is ending, rather than beginning. Otherwise I'd have been able to speak to you for much longer…" Sirius left the sentence hanging. Usually this was the point where the Alpha would be tripping over themselves to arrange another meeting with him._

 _Remus only smiled. "It is a shame," he said. "But here we are - the exit." The smile widened slightly. "If you find yourself lost here again, I'll be happy to escort you to where you need to be. It was nice to meet you, Sirius."_

 _Sirius was surprised. Remus' words were genuine, as though he'd like nothing more than to help Sirius out if Sirius needed it, but he didn't flirt, didn't look at Sirius in the way most Alphas did. Sirius' clothes were a little too tight and he kept the hint of a seductive tone in his voice. He knew exactly how to handle an Alpha._

 _Remus turned to go back inside and Sirius stared after him. Perhaps Remus didn't realise he was flirting? Clearly Sirius' research hadn't been through enough. He'd have to get more on Remus Lupin before attempting this again._

 _It was two weeks before he headed into the coffee shop Remus liked that was near the campus. Remus always sat in there to enjoy a hot chocolate, but Sirius made sure to arrive a few seconds before Remus, ending up in front of him in the queue._

 _He stood with his back to Remus for now, not wanting to be obvious. He was using a special mixture that brought out an Omega's natural scent better - it was usually saved for later on, when he had reached the main seduction phase - and hoped that by the time Remus saw his face, the man was intrigued._

 _It was just plain dumb luck that he reached the counter, only to find one slice of Remus' usual cake order. He hastily grabbed the cake, knowing that it would draw Remus' attention, ordered his tea, and headed to the next part of the counter to wait for his order._

 _Finally he turned a little so Remus could see his face, as Remus finished his own order._

 _"Hi, hello, I don't know if you remember me…" Sirius turned the rest of the way around and let his eyes widen slightly at the sight of Remus._

 _"Of course," he said, cutting Remus off. "Remus, it's lovely to see you again. How are you?"_

 _"I'm very good. I just finished a class. What brings you here?"_

 _"I'm attending an Art Exhibition opening later and thought I'd take a little walk around town beforehand," Sirius said. He had picked a day where there_ had _been an Art Exhibition in a small, local gallery, just in case he could get Remus to accompany him. He knew a lot about art and if he could get Remus to go with him, he could perhaps impress him with his knowledge._

 _The plate was set on his tray and he watched Remus' eyes follow the movement. Remus seemed to be paying the chocolate cake more attention than Sirius and Sirius resisted frowning. Perhaps Remus wasn't interested in Omegas? Well, he'd keep trying. Sirius Black wasn't one for giving up. Giving up meant his parents disapproval and he had worked so hard these years to make them proud of him._

 _He wasn't sure why it mattered so much. But his parents and brother were all he had anymore. He had made a stupid choice of them over the people who really cared, but at the end of the day - they were his family and no matter what, he cared about them._

 _His drink was set down on the tray and Sirius glanced around, noticing two empty tables nearby that were next to each other. He glanced back at Remus. "Well, it was really nice to bump into you. Hopefully it happens again," he said softly. Perhaps if Remus took the next table, conversation could happen. He reached for his tray, gave Remus another smile, and set off over to the table, only stopping to pick up a few napkins and some sugar and a stick to stir it all._

 _Remus took the next table, but his back was to Sirius and Sirius frowned. He had done everything he had usually done, even using the scent-booster which was usually reserved for later on in the seduction. But Remus seemed immune to his charms._

 _Perhaps he wasn't being obvious enough. He left the cake on the table, not wanting it - he had planned to give it to Remus when they sat together, but that was a bust so far. Instead, he sipped at his tea before pulling out his phone and opened a text to his brother._

 _'Cancel on our trip to the Art Exhibit tonight.' He sent the text, checked his phone was on full volume, and shoved it back into his pocket. Two minutes later, his phone rang._

 _"Sirius," Regulus began._

 _"Regulus, hi, I texted you ages ago. What time are we meeting for the exhibit later?" Sirius asked, lowering his voice slightly. The place wasn't noisy, and Remus was sitting close enough that he'd hear the conversation even with the lowered voice. Sirius didn't want to be obvious that he wanted his conversation overheard._

 _"That's what I was calling for," Regulus said. "Look, something has come up. Barty wants to take me out to dinner tonight and I don't think I can make the gallery after all."_

 _"Reg, you could have told him you had plans, or had dinner with him afterwards," Sirius said, letting out a deep sigh. "You can't keep doing this."_

 _"I'm really sorry," Regulus insisted. "We can do something… soon."_

 _Sirius understood the hesitation at the end of the sentence. Regulus didn't want to mess up Sirius' assignment by saying "tomorrow" or giving an actual day, so vague was best._

 _"The exhibit is on tomorrow," Sirius suggested hopefully. "Don't make me go to another one alone. It's dull being by myself, no-one to discuss things with. Can you fit me into you schedule even for an hour? We don't have to be there too long."_

 _"I'm really sorry," Regulus replied. "I'll be there for the next one. I'll text you, okay?"_

 _"Yeah sure, have a nice dinner," Sirius muttered. "Later." He hung up the call and focused his emotions on disappointment, hoping that Remus would react somehow._

 _A disappointed, attractive Omega who had just been let down. It should be no problem for him to get Remus' attention now._

 _He sipped at the tea and waited. No reply. Perhaps he'd catch Remus on the way out?_

 _"Hi, I couldn't help but overhear you're free tonight," a man said, taking the seat. "Now, who would stand up a pretty thing like you."_

 _"Guy, not thing," Sirius muttered. It took him only three seconds to make his judgement on the man. Typical Beta with a complex because he wasn't an Alpha, who thought he was God's gift to Omegas. This was why Sirius never dated._

 _It had nothing to do with the dark-haired man he thought about too often._

 _"How about dinner?" the man asked. "I'm sure_ I _can make time for a pretty Omega like yourself."_

 _Sirius glanced up from his drink. "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline," he said, trying to sound polite. "But I have my heart set on going somewhere else."_

 _"Come on, I'm sure an evening with me will be much more interesting than an Art show," the man insisted, leaning forward in his seat. "I'll make it worth your while."_

 _Sirius curled his lip. "Again, I'm going to have to decline," he said, trying to stay polite. "I'm sure there's another Omega that'll be happy to take you up on that offer, but it's not me. I'm sorry."_

 _The man seemed to be ignoring his words. "An Omega like you—"_

 _"I believe he said no," Remus stated, finally turning around and shooting the man a disapproving look. "Or perhaps I'll call the manager over and inform him you're hassling Omegas. They don't take kindly to that here."_

 _The man looked at Remus, his lips curving down. Remus met his gaze, doing nothing more than challenging him. No words or actions, just a fixed stare._

 _"Your loss," the man said, grabbing his cup and moving away._

 _"Thank you," Sirius said to Remus, a little thrown. He couldn't understand this man._

 _"I hate to see people acting like that," Remus said. "Whatever your gender or secondary gender, everyone should be treated the same."_

 _"Yet you defended me because I was an Omega?" Sirius pointed out, trying to keep his tone mild enough._

 _"I did. Not because you were an Omega, but because the man wasn't taking the hint and I didn't want him to ruin your day further," Remus explained. "I'd have intervened if you were a woman, a Beta, an Alpha." He smiled softly. "I just thought maybe he'd get the hint quicker if someone else intervened. I didn't mean to imply you were incapable of taking care of yourself."_

 _"Well, thank you," Sirius replied. "It was nice of you to step in." He shrugged slightly. "Usually the polite rejection works, but there's always the occasional…"_

 _Remus nodded knowingly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your day."_

 _Sirius shrugged once more. "Yeah, well… it happens. I'm just going to head home now I think." He glanced at the cake. "Fancy this? I'm not really feeling it and it's a shame for it to go to waste."_

 _Remus' eyes darted to the cake. "You must be feeling awful to not be in the mood for chocolate," he murmured. "Maybe get it wrapped up and take it home?"_

 _"You have it," Sirius insisted, tired with the day. "I should get home."_

 _"Wait. Before… before you go… I know you've turned down an offer already, but I hate to see anyone so down. I don't know much about art, so perhaps I won't be a good companion, but… if you want someone to go to the show with… I mean, I won't push like the other guy. Just as friends, if you prefer?"_

 _Sirius was surprised. The seduction wasn't working, but it seemed like he somehow had an in to make a friend._

 _"On one condition," he said._

 _Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"_

 _"You split the cake with me," Sirius insisted, reaching for the fork on the table and using it to break the slice in half._

 _Remus eyed the cake. "That's a condition I suppose I can accept," he said, turning his chair around. "It's okay if I join you?"_

 _"Of course," Sirius replied, with a nod. He quickly began to make a new plan. Friends. Friendship could lead to something more. "I mean, it_ is _pretty sad that I've only got my brother for company." He shrugged. "I'm not doing too well on the making friends part of life…"_

 _"Well, that could change. I mean, you're very friendly and seem really nice, even when people are bothering you," Remus pointed out. "Whenever you feel alone, you text me and we'll do something, okay? It's hard not having anyone."_

 _"Do you not have anyone?" Sirius found himself asking._

 _Remus glanced away, shrugging his shoulders. "I dated someone and we had shared friends. When that ended… well, our friends said they wouldn't pick sides, but they did. Turns out I'm not the sort of person that has friends."_

 _Sirius reached out, his hand resting on Remus'. "You have one friend," he insisted, feeling for Remus. He knew what it was like to feel alone. The last time he had a friend… well, it was the day he had finally presented._

 _His smile faded upon the thought of James and Remus quickly noticed. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah," Sirius murmured. "Just thinking about my last real friend. I… I last saw him just before I presented and then insisted we stay away from each other."_

 _"If you didn't fall out, maybe you could still make contact one day?" Remus suggested._

 _Sirius liked the sound of that. One day, James could be a part of his life. But… but how could he face james with some of the things he had done? How could he expect the most important person he had ever known to overlook all of the bad? No, he knew he could only face James again when he had turned his life around - when he had found a way out of the bad place he had ended up._

 _"He probably hates me," Sirius admitted. He reached for his cooling tea, his eyes on Remus as the other man bit into the cake. "So, do you have somewhere to be before the exhibit?"_

 _Remus shook his head. "Nowhere I'd rather be than sitting here with you."_

...oOo...

"I don't feel useful," Remus said, cornering James when Sirius had gone to unpack, a forced smile on his lips as he had tried to fake happiness in front of the two Alphas. "Can you teach me to fight or to… to shoot or something?"

James raised an eyebrow and Remus couldn't help but watch the simple movement. It hadn't escaped his notice that James was extremely attractive. For a brief time upon meeting, he had worried about James swooping in and stealing Sirius away. Not that Sirius was his, but the feelings that had been building between them had made him fall for the Omega. Now he was scared about being attracted to the other Alpha.

It complicated an already crazy situation. He couldn't fall for both of them, especially since he was certain that this confinement would end with some (if not all) of them dead, or with Sirius and James together. They would look beautiful together. James' forgiving nature back in the base told him all he needed to know. James was clearly in love with Sirius, despite their years apart, and if James could forgive everything so easily, James was the right one to be with Sirius.

"You should focus on your research, but if you're determined, we can do a bit of practice each evening," James agreed, the tone of his voice reassuring Remus. "But you need to remain calm. I can see you're not, but we can't really do anything but wait it out here. We won't be found here, trust me."

"How do you know?" Remus pushed.

"Because we've used this place when hiding from the Death Eaters before," James insisted. "We've also used the same defences against them, so if they somehow happened to find this place, which they won't, they won't get past the defences. Plus, the whole Order will be here immediately to defend us."

"Is my research that important?" Remus joked weakly.

James smiled. "It's important, or so I've heard - but we care more about your life - yours and Sirius' I mean. I can see why he's taken with you." The smile widened and Remus could only stare.

"I could say the same about you," Remus murmured. "Sirius talked about you a few times, though he was vague on the details."

"I'm glad he sought me out," James admitted. "I'm glad you're both here. You're safe, so…" he trailed off as Sirius rushed back into the room.

"Guys, I don't mean to alarm you, but being around both of you may have set off my heat," Sirius said. "I don't think I have supplies. I'll… I'm going to eat and grab some drinks… you can manage without me for three days?"

James nodded, unable to stop himself from taking a breath. Remus copied his motion.

"Heats are easier with an Alpha to lend a hand," Sirius added, looking between them with a smirk on his lips. "Consent given for either of you to come to my room if you get in the mood."

"Fuck," Remus hissed as Sirius disappeared to the kitchen. "I wish he didn't say that."

"I used to think about… but I never pictured it during his heat. Not the first time," James admitted. His eyes widened as he realised what he had said.

Remus looked at him. "I feel the same. If it ever happened with Sirius, it'd not be because he was in heat. Do your Order have anything in place for this?"

James nodded. "Sirius' room has its own bathroom and we can set the locks. We'll open the door only to bring him food and drink."

"It sounds like a prison," Remus commented.

James sighed. "It does, but I remember Sirius' heat scent. It's best there's a locked door there. I trust my self-control and would never… but perhaps the door is good to keep Sirius from coming out of there to us."

Remus chuckled. "I feel like you're right. I wouldn't be surprised if he…"

Sirius left the kitchen carrying a plate with a sandwich, and holding and carrying a large bag of crisps under his arm. His other arm had three bottles of water. "I don't care for the door-locks," he stated, before stomping up the stairs.

James and Remus looked at each other. This was going to be a long three days.

...oOo...

 _"But it's_ cool! _" James insisted, as Sirius shifted out of his dog form. "You can shift into animals."_

 _"Everyone can shift," Sirius insisted, with a sigh. "It takes almost no power to do so."_

 _"Everyone can shift," James agreed. "But only into a few different forms and they don't always look so natural, you know. They don't have the act down. You've been able to shift for a day and you've got the dog thing locked in perfectly. If I had seen you in the street, I'd have assumed you were a dog and not a shifter. Was that your first shift form?"_

 _Sirius nodded. "It just came naturally. I did what you said - cleared my mind, focused, and my body just chose a black dog. What did you get? You promised to tell me when I did mine!"_

 _"A stag," James muttered, glumly. "I'll have to learn other forms, but mum said that the first form feels the most natural and others are more of a struggle to maintain for a length of time. So… no chance of undercover stag."_

 _"Undercover? So you thinking of being a hero then?" Sirius asked, flopping down on James' bed and pushing his hair from his face. "You're going to get all fighty and stuff?"_

 _"Nope. I think the family invisibility is going to kick in soon," James replied. "I keep trying and it just… my skin feels different sometimes, you know. But I can't get a grip on it."_

 _"I wish I'd get some of my families abilities," Sirius replied glumly. "Even Regulus is more powerful than me."_

 _"For now."_

 _"No, I'm a beta - so my powers won't ever be that strong," Sirius insisted, frowning as James sat down on the bed next to him. "I doubt I'll ever do more than shift."_

 _"And that's good in itself. We can go undercover. Man and his pet dog. You can join me at the Order. If I get Dad's power, I'm sure I can practice enough to make others invisible too. You and me, against the Death Eaters."_

 _Sirius' lips curved up into a smile, and James glanced away, hoping to hide his blush. He had been noticing things about Sirius' looks for the past year as they both changed both with powers and with growing up. Sirius' lips was one of the things that he had noticed the most._

 _"You and me," Sirius echoed. "Together we can handle anything." He sounded wistful. "Promise me something though."_

 _"Anything."_

 _"When you join the Order… you won't forget about me, right?"_

 _"We'll join together—"_

 _"Be realistic," Sirius insisted. "They won't want me. They'll want you to use your powers to help them, not so you can make me invisible too for us to go on adventures together. You'll have a world to save and bad guys to stop. I'll be the friend you had, back when you were a kid."_

 _"I'm not a kid," James pushed, frowning. "I'm a teenager, I'll be an adult soon - I've presented, Sirius."_

 _Sirius smiled. "I know."_

 _"And I'll never forget you - you'll never stop being my best friend, so don't even think like that. Even if you can't go on missions, you can help with things like research and planning. If they want me, they'll have to accept you too. We're a team."_

 _"And you really believe that they'll agree to those terms," Sirius said, staring at James. "No leaving me behind. What did I do to get this loyalty?"_

 _James shrugged. "You were just you," he replied. He glanced at Sirius when he friend moved closer, his eyebrows raising when Sirius' face was inches from his._

 _"You're cute when you're flustered," Sirius murmured. Suddenly Sirius moved forward, closing the distance between their lips and James reached his hands up. For a moment, he thought he was going to push Sirius away. But instead, his fingers clenched around the material of Sirius' t-shirt and he gripped it tightly._

 _It should have felt weird. He should have considered how it'd affect their friendship, but he could only think about how right it felt._

 _He didn't resist when Sirius pulled him closer._

...oOo...

 _Sirius couldn't stop looking at James from across the dinner table, barely hearing a word that Dorea was saying. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to kiss James, but there had been something inside that was very drawn to the other teen and James was saying just the right things._

 _Sirius was terrified of being left behind whilst James found a purpose with his powers. It was a fear that kept him up at night: his parents had left him behind already and Sirius had found reason to detest powers because of that. In a normal world where no-one had powers, maybe his parents would have loved him enough to not abandon him a year ago when it was time for him to present, only for him to remain the same. Weeks had passed and it was clear nothing was happening, meaning he was a beta. Not that there was anything wrong with being a beta… it just meant that he was less likely to come into his powers._

 _But he could see the honesty on James' face - James truly thought that he could make the Order accept Sirius, and Sirius would allow him to try. If he could just be there, and spend his time with James. Nothing would make him happier._

 _James' eyes met his and his lips curved into a smile and Sirius couldn't help but smile back, his thoughts returning to the kiss once more. James was the only consistent thing in his life now, aside from this warm feeling that had been building up since the kiss._

 _There was no point in opening a window - dinner was finished and they'd be leaving the table shortly and James was finishing off his dessert. Sirius decided a shower would be good, some cold water to cool him down from that kiss. No wonder people liked kissing. No wonder the phrase 'hot and bothered' existed, because it felt completely accurate._

 _He took a deep breath, pushing his hair from his face and feeling a little bit of sweat on his forehead. His hand froze as he noticed the perfect scent in the room, and he glanced towards James, just knowing that it was coming from his friend._

 _James seemed to notice the change in Sirius. That Sirius had gone from shy glances and smiles to outright staring and confusion. "Are you alright?" he asked softly._

 _Sirius took another deep breath. Why did James' scent change? Why did he smell so right? So perfect? Why did Sirius feel the urge to grab James and snog him senseless when he was still reeling from the first kiss in the bedroom? James took a breath, stilling as he watched Sirius. His fingers clenched in the tablecloth._

 _Before he knew it, he was out of his seat. James had clambered out of his and he was in James' arms, not caring at all about James' parents watching them. In fact, he barely realised that they were still there. All that he could focus on was James. James' arms were around him. James was kissing him back as urgently. James wanted this too and Sirius had never been happier._

 _"That's enough of that." Suddenly Charlus had pulled James away and before Sirius could follow, Dorea had a grip on Sirius' shoulders and was leading him in the other direction._

 _"Darling, did you learn about Omegas and heats?" Dorea asked. "Did your parents explain?"_

 _Sirius looked back over his shoulder to where James was heading out of the back door with his father. He didn't answer Dorea. What did Omega and heat information matter right now when James was getting further and further away? He wanted to join James in the garden and he pulled against Dorea's grip, but she held tightly._

 _"Son, it's time we have another talk about Omegas and heats," Charlus said, dragging James out. Their eyes met once more._

 _Sirius decided it was a stupid time for Dorea and Charlus to discuss Omegas and heats. The time would be much better put to use with Sirius kissing James._

...oOo...

 _"James, my parents are happy I'm home," Sirius said, clutching the phone. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here. It's nice. Mum_ hugged _me today. She never hugs me. Dad said he's proud of me."_

 _"I'm glad to hear," James replied. He wanted to insist that Sirius return. He had been pining for Sirius since that kiss a few days ago. His father had told him that at his age, any nice-smelling Omega would make him tempted to kiss them, but he knew that Sirius' scent happened_ after _the kiss. After the realisation that he wanted to keep kissing the Beta —Well, Omega now. He knew his father was saying those things because he wanted to save James from any disappointment, but he also knew that the kiss was more than the biological Alpha and Omega scenting each other. The kiss happened without scent-attraction._

 _"I… they want me to stay here. James, I can't turn that offer down. You know, their acceptance… but you'll always be my best friend. If they let me visit you…"_

 _Sirius trailed off and James understood why. Sirius would end up as a Death Eater now. With his heat, a new power must have emerged otherwise his parents would have sent him back to the Potters' home. His parents were readying him for a life of bad._

 _"I'm not going to argue with you over what the next few years will entail," James said softly. "We'll be fighting against each other, I have no doubt of that. But know this - if we ever face each other, I'll not cause you any harm because you'll always be my best friend, you'll always matter to me. But if you ever… ever change your mind, you come to me. Promise me that if you need me, you won't hesitate to seek me out."_

 _Silence on the other end of the line and James wondered if Sirius was still there. He waited silently himself, hoping Sirius would say something._

 _"We'll never have to face each other," Sirius insisted, his voice filled with false optimism. "You're mad, James. It's not going to come to that. You know that I'd rather cause myself harm than you, and—"_

 _"Promise me," James insisted, cutting Sirius off._

 _Silence followed again._

 _"I promise I won't harm you either," Sirius said, his tone somber. "No matter what. Even if… you'll be safe, okay? And if I need you… James, you don't realise that I might always need you."_

 _"And my door is always open for when you want to come home."_

 _"This… this is supposed to be my home. Grimmauld Place." Sirius sounded so uncertain and James was sure that this is what heartbreak felt like._

 _"Your home is with me," James said, his voice shaking. "Home is where the heart is, right?"_

 _Another silence._

 _"Home is with you. Don't you dare say goodbye now, James, because I'll find you again. Can't wait to see your stupid face again."_

 _"I can't wait to see_ your _stupid face again," James agreed, a soft laugh following his words. He wanted to keep his emotions in check until after the call. "And we_ will _see each other."_

 _"That's a promise," Sirius insisted. "Father's just come into the room… I gotta…"_

 _"Yeah." James pulled the phone from his ear and placed it back on the hook. He turned to leave the living room, freezing when he noticed his parents in the doorway._

 _"What do I do without him?" he asked, looking between them and hoping for an answer. "When will he realise that we're his family and not them?"_

 _Dorea shook her head. "Darling, I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm proud of you. He knows you care about him and one day he'll return."_

 _"Promise?" James asked._

 _She shook her head. "I won't promise something I can't guarantee. But… a mother knows these things about her son. Sirius is like a son to me and I know that he's not going to forget this family - that he's not going to forget you."_

 _James looked at his father and Charlus sighed, clearly not knowing what to say to help James. "When he does come back to you, well, bring him home," he told his son. "Everything will fall into place."_

 _James nodded though part of him didn't believe his father. How could this go right?_

...oOo...

Remus closed the fridge and grabbed the tray from the counter. He carried it out into the garden and set it down on the table.

James put out the cigarette and reached for one of the cans of beer and a glass. "I need this after today," he admitted.

Remus nodded in agreement, glancing back towards the house. "Will he be okay?"

"The sedative should have kicked in by now," James insisted. "I'm glad he opted for it. I hate to refuse Sirius anything, but can't help him through his heat without knowing…" he trailed off.

"Without knowing where you stand with him?" Remus guessed. "Without knowing if he loves you back?"

"Loves… am I that obvious?" James asked, a slight chuckle following his words. He brought his glass to his lips, trying to avoid the awkwardness he felt around Sirius'... well, whatever Remus was to him.

"I think it's because I understand how easy it is to fall in love with Sirius, that I can recognise it on you," Remus admitted. "But I've thought hard about this since meeting you. I'm not going to stand in your way."

"Wait, what?" James stared at Remus in shock and put down the glass. "I… if you love him, why are you backing down from this? I thought you were perfect for him and want _you_ to be with him! Besides, we don't even know if he wants me. We already know that he wants to be with you."

Remus laughed. "So you were going to back down too? We both want what's best for Sirius, which is good. When he's finished his heat, we'll simply ask him to make a choice." Remus smiled. "I've heard about you from Sirius. About the friend he still thinks about all of the time. I was actually a little jealous each time Sirius mentioned you because it was obvious that you meant the world to him. I'm quite sure that he loves you, but maybe hasn't quite worked it out yet."

"Fair," James agreed. "And if he picks you, I hope he wants to remain my friend."

"And the same if he chooses you," Remus insisted. He reached for his own drink, tilting the glass and pouring the beer in. "Though I hope it's you simply because you're all of the protection he needs. I can't do much to keep him safe. If I were to transform—if he were to allow me, without blocking me—well, you both would be at risk. The… the beast doesn't understand good guys from bad guys. I lose control of myself when it comes out. What if one day Sirius isn't quick enough to stop me? What if I hurt him?"

"Life is full of those questions," James answered, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Though they sound a lot like excuses."

Remus took a mouthful of his drink and set it on the table.

"One thing that confuses me," James said, wanting to change the subject away from which of them Sirius should pick. "How on Earth did you resist Sirius when he first tried to seduce you? He said you wanted to be friends - now there are feelings, but they weren't there before. How did you resist him?"

Remus let out a soft sigh. "Well, in all honesty, Sirius isn't my type," he admitted. "I was hurt in the past by an Omega and told myself never again. So I started dating Betas and Alphas and found dating to be a lot easier."

"Alpha females are awesome," James agreed.

Remus shook his head. "A few females, but… I mostly dated Alpha men," he explained. "You see, a lot of Alphas want their partners to be submissive, and Omegas tend to put on this submissive act because they expect their Alpha to want that from them. Just the ones that haven't really let go of the old stereotypes really. It's not what I want - I know that Omegas aren't submissive or weak and I want to meet those that aren't putting on an act."

"How does that work?" James asked. "Like the sex?"

Remus grinned, picturing back to his last relationship. "It really worked," he admitted. "There were days where I wanted to be the… the dominant partner, so I took charge. But more often than not, I liked being shoved down onto the bed and taken care of."

"But you could date an Omega that'll screw you," James pointed out. "Or you have a preference for Alphas?"

"I asked two previous Omega partners to, and they looked at me like I was disgusting," Remus admitted, the grin quickly fading. "I'd… can we keep this from Sirius? I'd rather him not think that about me."

"Sirius isn't the sort to judge you on that," James replied softly. "And either am I. We're friends now, right?"

Remus smiled softly. "We are," he agreed.

James nodded and turned back to his drink. He couldn't help that Remus' words were stuck in his head. Remus being pressed down on the bed and letting another Alpha shag him? That's what Remus liked? He wondered what Remus was like when he lost control like that?

He forced the idea out of his head. It was the worst timing to start wondering things like that, or to start imagining them. He glanced back at Remus, who was watching him closely.

"To answer your original question, Sirius approached me under the ruse of a needy Omega. The second time we met was when his brother cancelled on him, but he had gained my attention before that. The way he spoke to the person bothering him. He had dropped the whole… helpless thing and I had this feeling that he was about to fight. After the art show we went to, I realised that though Sirius was vulnerable - wearing his heart on his sleeve, and easily hurt, he didn't play at needy and helpless. He was strong, wild, unpredictable. Things that Omegas tend to hide about themselves. I didn't know his true intentions, but I believe I was seeing the true Sirius. That's who I fell for. Not the act that he brought to me the first time, but the real him underneath that."

"The wild Sirius that'd not only throw you onto the bed, he'd probably tie you to it and torture you for hours," James joked.

Remus laughed. "Something like that, though it's not really about the sex. It's about someone challenging me. I want someone who'll argue for what's right. Who'll stand up to me if they think I'm in the wrong. Who won't just agree with everything I say because I'm their Alpha. I want the person I'm with to be equal."

"An Omega who can take charge. That's Sirius all right. But what if he's not into… 'topping'? What then?"

"Love matters to me," Remus insisted. "Everything else is just a bonus. If he's into that, great. If not… I can live without it. I wouldn't push him to try something he didn't like."

"What does it feel like?" James blurted out.

Remus' grin widened. "Well," he began.

...oOo...

James couldn't unhear everything Remus had told him. He didn't want to unhear it, he just knew he couldn't look at Remus the same way again. Not without imagining something he had said at least. Visions of Remus writhing underneath another Alpha filled his thoughts as he lay in bed, distracting him from the thought of what Sirius would be doing during his heat. It was torture.

Why was this his life now? Life was cruel because the more he thought about both things, the more awake he was and the more he felt a need to touch himself. Finally he gave in, his mind starting on Sirius, but swiftly moving to Remus.

The thing that pushed him over the edge was the idea of both of them together. James wasn't jealous at the idea. In fact, it was the most amazing thing he could imagine. Sirius taking charge in the bedroom.

After cleaning up, after washing and laying back down in bed. After pulling the covers over his bare skin, James wondered if that was possible? The three of them all together. They both loved Sirius and would do anything for him. Two Alphas completely devoted to Sirius, to protecting him and making him happy.

James realised he wouldn't mind sharing Sirius with another man should Sirius want them both. If he was lucky enough for Sirius to want him too, as their situation wasn't as clear as Remus and Sirius. But the idea of Sirius and Remus together whilst he wasn't in the room is what made him jealous. He didn't want both of them to have separate relationships with Sirius - he wanted the three of them to be together.

Which meant that he needed to work out if he could have a relationship with Remus. He knew how he felt about Sirius already, but if he was going to hope for this, or even suggest it, he needed to work out if that was a possibility.

Well, they got along well. It was almost effortless really, the friendship that had come up between them. Clearly, he was attracted to Remus, and the concept of being with another Alpha was interesting. He wasn't against the idea, there was something about Remus that made him willing to try it. He trusted Remus.

With the thought in his mind, he couldn't help but smile as he finally closed his eyes. He hoped it would all fall into place. He could only hope so. It's what he said to himself when he lost Sirius, and now Sirius was back. Now the world should allow them to be happy.

He just needed to make sure that Sirius felt the same about him, and that Remus was at least attracted to him and willing to give it a shot. As sleep overtook him, James decided the plan was simple.

The next day however, James couldn't even bring himself to look at Remus. The plan was far from simple - how could he go up to Remus and ask if Remus wanted to have sex with him - consider a relationship even, when they had known each other for such a short time? How could he make the assumption that because Remus liked Alphas, that Remus would like him?

It was far from easy.

Remus seemed to realise there was something wrong so went about giving James a bit of space. James was both glad and annoyed about this - his feelings were constantly conflicting which frustrated the hell out of him.

Life used to be much simpler. Go on a date, fail miserably. And if for some reason someone actually wanted to stay with him, try not to screw it up. He had only managed to keep one long relationship in the last ten years - he had dated Lily for almost four years, and their breakup had been just over a year ago.

She was the only one he hadn't compared to Sirius. The only person he had ever been in love with though things had finally come to an end when the couple had wanted different things. James loved Lily, but it came to the point where she wanted marriage and kids and James found he couldn't take those final steps.

He knew that he'd lose Lily, but there had been something stopping him. He knew the moment Sirius was back in his arms that he hadn't been able to make those final commitment because his heart belonged to Sirius all along.

He wasn't going to screw this one up though. He was going to do everything to make things work here because the moment Sirius stepped back into his life, he finally realised _why_ none of his other relationships had worked out.

...oOo...

"Okay, that's it," Remus said, cornering James the next day. "You've been weird since our talk to the other night. Now, I gave you yesterday to mope around, but none of that today. Sirius' heat is coming to an end and I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Why would things be weird between us?" James asked.

Remus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair. "Because I told you I like to have sex with Alphas," he replied. "I shouldn't have confided that in you. You're just… there's something about you that makes people want to tell you everything. I've made things weird by telling you that, but you need to get past it because Sirius will be joining us soon and he'll know something is up. We're going to be here for a while now and we need to all get along."

James stared at Remus, noticing for the first time that Remus looked hurt. Had Remus felt this way all of the previous day too, with James too wrapped up in himself to notice?

"I've been considering a lot of things since our talk," James offered. "Mostly Sirius and our situation. But… I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Forget about Sirius for a moment. For the point of this, can you just put him aside?" James requested. Remus nodded, watching warily.

"Are you attracted to me at all? Would you… would you date me?" The words sounded stupid as they fell from James' lips. "Because I keep thinking about the things you said. I've never been with an Alpha before, but I was thinking that there's a way we can all be happy."

"Well, putting Sirius aside for the purpose of this—"

"Is that how it is?" came Sirius' voice from the doorway. The two Alphas spun around, noticing Sirius was out of his room. The Omega was wearing pyjama bottoms and a vest, with an open dressing gown over it. His hair was wrapped up in a towel. Neither of them knew he had even left his room, let alone took a shower.

"How did you get out?" James asked.

"Please," Sirius scoffed. "I can get into any building I want. You think that lock could really hold me?"

"But… but your heat—"

"I stayed in there because you both felt safer for it," Sirius said, shrugging. "But don't change the subject. I go into heat for a few days, come out, and you're all about shifting me off to the side so you can be with each other?" He looked between them in disbelief. "I know I should be all about 'as long as you're both happy together' but I'm a little too selfish for that."

He took a step back. "Coming back was a bad idea," he added softly. "I'll… I need to get out of here."

Before he could rush away, James grabbed his arm. "Sirius, you didn't hear everything," he insisted. "Please just let me finish explaining."

Sirius nodded warily. "It better be good, Potter, thinking you guys can steal each other from me."

"We both want to be with you," James blurted out, knowing that if he didn't get straight to the point, Sirius would still leave, and he didn't feel good about constantly pulling Sirius back into the room. "In relationships. We both care about you… and want to be with you. But… but before, we discussed asking you to choose."

Sirius looked between the pair of them as though choosing was the hardest thing ever, which relieved James. If Sirius couldn't choose that easily, that meant that he cared about James a lot too.

"My intention earlier was to see if… if Remus was interested in me too. Whether he'd want to be with me, even if you weren't around. I didn't want to make choices for you, but… I'm into Remus too and I was hoping he'd be interested in me. If so, I was going to talk to you about the three of us being together. Like, all of us. If you want that, that is. If Remus wants that."

Remus' eyes widened. "That's what you meant?" he asked. "I thought you were… I was so confused, James. But if Sirius is open to this relationship, I'd gladly be with the both of you, though I'd like to spend more time with you before anything happens between us. Though I can… you liked the things I said the other night?"

James could only nod. "Can't stop thinking about your words. If this happens, I'm happy to… to try things I've not tried before. But just with you both."

"Wait. You're telling me that you both want me?" Sirius asked. "But not only that - you both want to date me together? Like all three of us? And you think there's a chance I'd turn you down?" He began to pull off the dressing down. "Let's do this! I have some handcuffs in my bag. First one to my room gets to use them."

"As much as I hate to turn down that offer, I think we should take time to build on this relationship first," Remus said, looking between the pair. "I don't want to rush this - us."

"He's right. We've reunited after ten years. There's so much to catch up on."

Sirius pouted. "I've waited ten years for you… where did the time go?" he commented softly. "But I can wait a bit longer. As for you, Remus. I'm happy that you still feel this after what trouble I've caused you."

"Yeah, I'm either a glutton for punishment, or I'm a fool."

"Definitely a fool," James agreed. "But aren't we all?" He couldn't help the grin on his lips. "How about dinner? Sirius, you must be hungry. Maybe we could talk and get to know each other after eating and watching something on the television afterwards?"

Sirius nodded and reached for the dressing down, draping it over his arm. "Yeah, I'm a little worn out," he admitted. "Do you want help with dinner?"

"Take a day or two to get your energy up," James insisted. "I've got this."

...oOo...

 _Sirius sat in the Order, glancing around the room as he waited. It had been ten years since he had seen James, but he trusted his friend. He had been taught to hate the Order, but he never did - because the Order meant James Potter._

 _From the corner of his eye, he noticed figures staring down at him. He didn't look up, but he was certain from his brief glimpse that there was someone up there with dark, messy hair. Someone with glasses. He had no doubt that James was watching him and he found himself wondering if James liked what he saw._

 _Last he knew, James had been dating a pretty red-headed Omega. Of course, Sirius was jealous about that. Hadn't he made his feelings clear ten years ago? He was lucky to have found his soulmate at a young age. Even though they were seperated, he hadn't given up on a future with James._

 _Though falling in love with his other soulmate, Remus, had complicated the situation somewhat, but Sirius hoped it would all work out somehow. Well, once Remus was safe and the Death Eater organisation weren't out to kill James._

 _It had taken a lot for him to walk into that building because he just wanted out of this life. His ideal would be to disappear and live without using powers, but that life meant no Remus. As much as he wanted that life, he wanted those that mattered to him more. James was where he always wanted to be, and Remus was unable to control his transformations._

 _By asking the Order for help, he was giving Remus an additional secure place. Because once Remus got to them, he'd work with_ them _on his research and they'd benefit. Once that research was out there, Remus wouldn't be a target anymore. Once James' assignment was complete, he wouldn't be a target either._

 _Only Sirius would be one and if that was the cost of protecting the two Alphas who had stolen his heart, so be it._

 _He hoped that James would hurry up and come down to him. He was ready to feel the man's arms around him once more. He'd have to be cool of course, rather than flinging himself into James' arms like he wanted to._

 _But once the doors opened and James came in, Sirius couldn't resist._

...oOo...

Sirius' eyes were fixed on the television and he felt safe in James' arms. He leaned against his boyfriend, with no plans to move a muscle. Thunder boomed outside and Sirius moved closer to James. He had sought out the pair when the thunder had woken him, and they had all made their way down to the living room with blankets. James didn't comment on Sirius' fear - he had always been scared of thunder and lightening.

Years ago, he would climb into James' bed for comfort, but the trio hadn't taken that step yet and Sirius didn't want to push too hard.

"Popcorn is ready," Remus said, sitting down on his other side. He set the bowl on Sirius' lap and snuggled into his side, offering more comfort.

"Burnt?" James teased.

"Ha ha," Remus muttered. "Funny."

"You love it," James insisted. His fingers moved from around Sirius' arm, extending to touch Remus.

"Like I have a choice," Remus teased. "Okay, I admit it. I'm happy."

"Happy too," Sirius murmured, shifting so he wasn't leaning as much against James. "Can we stay in hiding forever?"

"Probably not," James insisted. "The Order said that my assignment is almost complete. When it's done, I'm not a target anymore. Remus has almost finished his research, so he won't be either. It'll just be you, but we can keep you safe."

"Maybe we should stay until Sirius' family cool off?" Remus suggested. "Until Sirius is comfortable and feels safe enough."

James was silent for a moment. "You're right. Sirius, we're here until you're ready," he said.

Sirius sighed. "I know you're both eager to get back to real life. Remus has work and I want to start searching for Regulus. We can't progress with anything whilst we stay here. This relationship can't move forward either. We can't spend my heat together until I've seen the doctor. We can't mark each other…"

"Until we've done the whole meet the parents thing," James finished. "Though neither of us want to meet Walburga."

Sirius reached into the bowl, grabbing some popcorn and inspecting it to ensure Remus hadn't burnt it before popping it into his mouth. "So… Dorea and Charlus… how do you think they'll feel… I mean, they hated my parents."

"Don't worry about them," James responded, turning his attention fully from the film. "They just want you to come home, Sirius. Remus, they'll love you too. Maybe they'll be a bit surprised or uncertain about the three of us together, but they'll come around. Remus, what are your parents like?"

"They'll do anything to make me happy. I'm sure they'll just be glad that I've found you both and want to settle down."

"Settle down?" James' fingers moved down Remus' arm.

"You know what I mean," Remus murmured. "I never really thought about settling down before… but we've been here for almost three months now and it's going so well - living together, I mean. Though I understand that when we leave, you'll want your own places, and—"

"—I have no place," Sirius quickly replied, flinching as the sound of the weather outside filled the room for a moent. "Not after leaving my family. I mean… we're already living together and happy. I don't want to take what feels like a step backwards. It makes no sense for me to go and find a place if we're planning on living together in the not too distant future either, right?"

James nodded slowly. He had lived with Lily and it had been nice, but after two years, the hints about getting married and having kids were getting stronger and stronger.

Agreeing to live with his two boyfriends meant that commitment would happen. They couldn't get married, but they could do a ceremony to celebrate marking each other. It was as close to a marriage that they could do, considering there were three of them. There was also kids. Did the others want a family?

James did. With Remus and with Sirius.

"One day I want mating marks and kids," James offered. "Just to make sure we're all on the same page."

Sirius glanced at Remus. "Do you… how do you feel about that?"

"Terrified," Remus admitted. "But… but the idea of sharing those things with you both… I'm in. Let's not rush everything though. Marks… yes. But can we wait until at leave a couple of years before thinking of kids?"

Sirius grinned. "As long as we have these things on the table, I'm happy," he insisted. He tilted his head, revealing his pale neck. "I'm cool to wait on having kids, since I'd like to sort my life out and not have my life being at risk. But I'm ready to bear your marks whenever you're both ready."

Remus stared at his neck. "You're loving this, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes already choosing the right spot. "Having this effect on me."

"I am. You resisted me for too long. Nice to know you can't resist anymore," Sirius admitted. He flinched once more at the sound of the thunder, but with James and Remus there distracting him, he felt calmer than he had.

"Soon," Remus said, bringing a hand up to stroke down Sirius' neck. He noticed how his touch soothed Sirius. "Let's focus on getting back to real life first. Then…"

"Then we'll finally spend your heat with you and we'll both mark you."

"Finally!" Sirius insisted. He reached up, brushing his hair off the other side of his neck, revealing it to James. His lips curved into a smirk. "So… where are you going to mark?"

James leaned in. His lips pressed against Sirius' neck, inches above his collarbone. "Right here," he murmured.

"Remus?"

Remus didn't need to hear the rest of the question, he leaned in, his lips brushing Sirius' neck. "Care to take this upstairs?" he whispered against Sirius' skin.

The other two froze at the words. Though they had both been ready to do so already, they had been waiting for Remus to be ready for them to sleep together. James was particularly nervous about it, but over the months, he had been more and more eager to be with Remus, because it had been so easy to fall deeper for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure," Remus said. They both looked at Sirius for confirmation.

"I was ready months ago," Sirius replied. "Come on, before one of you changes your mind." He climbed off the sofa, pulling his clothes off as he headed towards the stairs.

"Are you really sure?" James asked, grabbing Remus' arm to halt him. "You're not just doing this because it'll distract Sirius, are you?"

"Maybe that's why I'm choosing this evening. Sirius needs us," Remus insisted. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment - so I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. I'm ready to take this step with both of you, and…" he trailed off at the sound of more thunder, Sirius quickly reappearing down the stairs.

"Well?" Sirius pushed, a slight quiver to his voice. "Are you both coming?"

The two Alphas looked at Sirius who had managed to get out of all of his clothes—except for his boxers—so quickly and Remus found himself counting to ten in order to keep control, before moving closer, his a hand wrapping around Sirius' waist and offering comfort that Sirius clearly needed after hearing the thunder again.

"Your room?" James suggested, his own fingers gently trailing down Sirius' bare back. Sirius shivered under his touch, before leaning into the touch. "You've got the biggest bed."

"Well, let's go. Want to get you both out of your pyjamas too," Sirius insisted.

...oOo...

"Mum, Dad… I'm back."

"James, you're safe!" Dorea said, rushing down the stairs. "Your message was so vague and I've been worried. If it wasn't for the messages from the Order saying you were safe still…" she trailed off as she caught sight of Remus. "Who is your friend?"

"My boyfriend, Remus," James replied nervously. They had planned to wait longer to mark each other, but in the six months they had spent in hiding, they had given in to the desire. "But that's not all. Where's Dad?"

"In the kitchen," Dorea said. She glanced at the marks on their necks and widened her eyes. "Come, let's put the kettle on so I can get to know Remus properly."

She led the way from the front door and Sirius stepped through, looking wistfully around before pushing the door closed behind him.

"I'm so nervous," he admitted.

James reached for his hand, whilst Remus grabbed the other and the trio took a moment so Sirius could relax. Finally he nodded. The Alphas went through first and Sirius followed.

"Dear, this is James' new boyfriend, Remus," Dorea said. "Remus, it's lovely to meet…" Dorea trailed off as her gaze passed the two Alphas, landing on Sirius. Sirius moved to stand in the middle of the pair, and James' arm slipped around his waist whilst Sirius grabbed for Remus' hand.

Dorea looked between the three, her gaze drifting between the marks on all of their necks, as Charlus came to stand next to her. The pair took in the sight before them, realising the relationship that they all shared.

"Welcome home, my darling," Dorea finally said, holding her arms out to Sirius. "I've missed you so much and I've been even more worried about you!" Sirius quickly crossed the room and was in her arms. "I knew you'd find your way back eventually."

When Sirius finally let go of her, she moved over to hug Remus. "Welcome to the family," she told him. "If James has chosen to mark you, to spend his life with you, it means you're very special and I can't wait to get to know you better."

* * *

 **You made it to the end. You've earned a cookie! :D**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
